<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【明正】从剧组夫妻所能想到的 by z2527751</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548754">【明正】从剧组夫妻所能想到的</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/z2527751/pseuds/z2527751'>z2527751</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>all尹</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:41:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/z2527751/pseuds/z2527751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【明正】从剧组夫妻所能想到的</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>＊rps警告，ooc</p><p>＊尹正第一人称视角</p><p>＊所有内容纯属虚构，请勿与现实和真人进行关联。</p><p>＊不太明显的cp向，虽然探讨的主题是剧组夫妻，但文中两人其实更接近剧中二爷和蕊蕊的那种知己情</p><p>＊有轻微翟正提及</p><p>＊如果看过电影《方法派》可能会更容易理解文中主题</p><p>＊“点外卖”指的是招ji，“剧组夫妻”是一种只存在于剧组期间的情感关系，有正常的因戏生情也有背德的出轨行为</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>————————————</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>拍摄鬓边的过程中，和晓明哥在剧组相处得非常愉快，其实原本有过很多设想，可是见到真人并与其相处的情况与预想中很不一样，而且更好。</p><p> </p><p>只能说，跟人本性的神化和妖魔化的倾向有关，晓明哥并不如想象中完美，也更没有如想象中那样形象崩塌，他只是很好相处，而且真的很为他人着想的人。</p><p> </p><p>其实这个人挺傻的，并不是所有的方面都很聪明，所以他对人好的方式也是用心而不是取巧。他不太玲珑讨巧，就干脆记下每一个人的喜好，不知道怎么做最不费力，就把每一个步骤都做到最好。而且没有怨言，还会哄着别人，虽然用的不是花言巧语，而是浑身解数，尤其是对我。</p><p> </p><p>我看似心态好，但是演戏方面如果出了什么差错就会让我很烦躁，我一般都会有一个发泄点，以前人们会心照不宣的等我调整过来快速回到状态，但是晓明哥会不遗余力的来烦我，逗我，用轻快的方式安慰我，没有人能够在这样的关照下继续瞎了心的发脾气，况且一玩闹，气都消没了。</p><p> </p><p>然而跟他相处的时间一长，我感觉越发没法像从前那样看待他，什么大满贯影帝，大帅哥，老好人，还有什么明学家，闹太套，通通变成了一个跟谁都亲热的大狗子，还长着一张大金毛那样的微笑脸。</p><p> </p><p>那天和他一起候戏，坐在那儿闲聊，隔壁有人说起剧组谁昨晚好像叫了外卖了。我假装听不懂，说那人明天起来肯定得胖十斤，晓明哥顺着话说，怎么会呢，应该是会瘦十斤才对，我嚣张的怼回去说，呦这么好的事儿，哥你怎么不给自己点一个，他就等着这个机会呢，就蔫坏的还给我说，我应该给你点一份才对，不对，商老板这样的，得点三份！</p><p> </p><p>他下了戏也会叫我戏里的称呼，这样感觉比较没有芥蒂，也比较好培养戏里默契。他有时候老拿这种黄色玩笑来逗弄我，倒不是因为我玩不开，而是我很介意在比我年长的人面前开黄色玩笑，他这样反而是给我找了一个平辈的机会，平时互怼起来，就会比较容易轻松。</p><p> </p><p>尽管如此我还是习惯收敛着些，也许是我怪癖，我习惯把角色的一些本性来带到戏外生活里，商细蕊不懂，那我一般也不会主动去懂，懂也当没听过，或者不搭腔，这就给了黄老板更多调戏我的出口，有时候玩的皮了，还真有点让人想打他。</p><p> </p><p>开始试戏之前，我们还有半个小时闲聊，我意外的认真起来和晓明哥问这个事情，我知道剧组里这种事情屡见不鲜，可是也没有人光明正大的去干，我在剧组遇到的次数不多，可能不经意间拒绝过一两次也说不准，然后也因此没有啥实践经验，所以也就爱跟别人八卦的时候抠点料丰富一下阅历。</p><p> </p><p>我正儿八经的问晓明哥以前有没有碰到过“外卖”这种事，他斜眼看我，说，就这么想知道？我发现有点不礼貌，又补充道，或者你听说过他们那些“点外卖”的是什么情形么？</p><p> </p><p>他说，你以前没有听别人说起过这种事？我以为有的是人愿意拿这个来吹牛呢，还是你真就那么纯洁，啥都没听过？</p><p> </p><p>我说我听过——我当然听过，可是这种事一个个的说的特别玄乎，怎么也感觉像是电视机演的uc里报的，着重为了吹牛或者猎奇，一点可信度都没有。</p><p> </p><p>我被挑的性子一上来，拱他道行了你快说说别打趣我了，好歹这么多年的剧组老油条了不要告诉我你纯洁无瑕什么边角料都没有听过哦。</p><p> </p><p>于是他还真就给我讲起来了，我以为他好歹讲别人的传闻，没想到他直接就明讲自己的故事。他说我之前还真遇到过这种事，那时候倒是真纯洁，都不知道他们点的其实是人，结果一见到就特别尴尬，而且傻不愣登的看着人家不知道怎么应对。（那女孩漂亮不？）漂亮嘛也还算可以，可是我当时心里就感觉，我亏了，我这么帅，怎么想都是别人占了便宜（收到嫌弃的表情）。而且对方好像很懂行，一看就知道我傻逼了，估计是被人蒙了，所以很高傲的鄙视了我一眼自己走了。那时候我还在认真的纠结是婉拒还是咬牙忍了，结果反而被别人甩了脸子，顿时恨不得脸埋到土里，那之后心里多少就有了点分寸，知道不能让这种事有第二次了。</p><p> </p><p>虽然依然没什么有效信息，不过我还是听的津津有味，并且因为得到了颇具认同感的信息感到非常快乐，心里暗想着我就说嘛我之前拒绝的选择是对的。</p><p> </p><p>也许是有了同样傻大头的同伴，我忽然福至心灵的低声说，说实话这种找一夜情排解寂寞的，都可以算是分得清情感和欲望了，剧组谈恋爱，才真的很伤，而且因为人对情感的需求远比单纯的性需求要大的多，所以有些时候做剧组夫妻反而比这种纯交易性质的要来的更伤情的多……</p><p> </p><p>晓明哥特别温柔的看了我一眼，我感觉他虽然不知道我想到了什么，但是没有追问的选择安慰我，我顿时有了一点要说出来的冲动，可是这时候导演那边喊开拍了，我们俩很默契的结束眼前话题投入到戏中。</p><p> </p><p>今天这场戏格外纠结，我可能心里有事，所以代入角色的时候状态挺好，但是话变得很少了，中间休息的时候晓明哥再来逗弄我时都感觉出来不同了，他可能看我有点幽怨，改成坐下来搂着我肩带着我左右晃一晃，又是哄我又是安慰我，嘴里念着商老板什么什么的，活像个戏里哄小孩的二爷跑出来了。</p><p> </p><p>我转头看他，我知道这种时候他越这样做我越难过，可是为了维持待会戏中人的状态，心一横就由着这种情绪滋长了起来。</p><p> </p><p>有时候也是很微妙的，知道自己演的是耽美，就有借口放任自己破除边界了，反正总归是为了戏好，自己之后会怎么样是之后处理的事，为了自己热爱的事总要做出牺牲。但想想自己三番四次的如此，真的有时候会瞬间感到难以支持。</p><p> </p><p>总不能次次都把责任推卸到方法派身上，来去逃避自己的怯懦，这是在愧对对手戏演员对自己的信任。</p><p> </p><p>后来拍完之后导演夸我们这几条状态很好，我陪笑跟大家道谢之后就下戏了。</p><p> </p><p>以前我是挺会张罗的，为了避免所谓“剧组寂寞”我往往会跟大家组织很多市井娱乐活动，虽然现在为了减肥减少了很多胡吃海塞的项目，但是大家凑在一起嗨瞎聊还是很开心的。今天下了戏没声没响，大家可能也默契的知道我需要缓解戏中情绪，所以贴心的没有人提起组织活动。</p><p> </p><p>但唯有晓明哥还是殷勤的跑过来找我聊天，我这时候有点怕见他，刚才不好躲，现在就顺理成章的敷衍他起来。晓明哥也是惆怅，我以前跟他没混熟的时候断然不敢这么对他，现在他倒是自讨苦吃了。这只大金毛很温和，陪着笑脸目送我回住处，我心里很过意不去，他真的太温柔了，其实我的问题不应该让他担忧，可是我们不可避免的要酝酿感情，我一会儿进一会儿退的绝对不会是好事，有些事应该敞开了说关系才会顺。</p><p> </p><p>所以后面寻着机会了，我就开始跟他说，那天夜里我们刚结束了一场酣畅淋漓的戏份，彼此都挺痛快，现在坐下来一边讨论对戏一边等其他演员的戏份弄完，估计会有个两三小时的空闲。</p><p> </p><p>我问他怎么看待商细蕊和程凤台的关系，这种事情我们之前也聊起过很多遍，可是那时候没有涉及到一些自己的共情，我们现在进组有一阵子了，经过和导演讲戏，围读剧本，和拍摄中我们俩互相磨合，再加上我和编剧聊了很多她们对故事中关系性和情感的体悟，再和实际表演上一结合后，有很多理解大不一样了。</p><p> </p><p>我问他这个问题，他很默契的知道我们现在讨论的是什么，有了讨论戏的那股认真劲。他的理解其实偏向的一直是程凤台主观的视角，例如对于程凤台为何会寄情于商细蕊是投射自己过去的影子之类之类的。其实这是很对的，演员很怕的就是因为对剧本的了解一不小心脱离的主观。</p><p> </p><p>但我不同，我这个半路出家的对戏的理解往往喜欢从感性入手，从导演以及编剧的视角去挖掘角色本人不会意识到的部分。这其实很不合理，但是如果对角色融入的足够充分就不成问题，这样你理解到的角色深层次的东西反而会成为你在表演时下意识的举措。</p><p> </p><p>但是这样做的后果就是，你自己有时候会陷得太深，往往不是拔不出来，而是在这种比较饱满的个性塑造之中上了瘾，会形成模仿习惯乃至变成惯性，乃至你往后再试图出戏的时候，与分手的痛觉几乎差不多。</p><p> </p><p>但这又与剧组夫妻有什么关系呢，我在他面前做出了长篇大论的架势——这就要追溯到我以前拍过的几部戏了。</p><p> </p><p>例如最早的时候我还不太会演戏，第一次对感情戏有了一点感觉是在绝命航班里对妹妹的那一段，因为自己也有妹妹，不知怎么的那部戏就颇找到了一些感觉，那时候看那女孩的眼神都是极其温柔的，以至于后来被弄去俩人拍了情侣时显得异常的尴尬。</p><p> </p><p>再后来就是对秋雅，因为袁华这个人物的特点的原因，对秋雅其实没有那么多感情上的牵挂，有的多数还是不甘，在这种小人物的心境下融合自己从前几次失败的感情经历，便有了咬树那一段（自己还觉得蛮）活灵活现的戏。</p><p> </p><p>再之后就是他来了请闭眼里，第一次在戏里对男人有了感情，当然不是爱情的那种，但基于那部戏的演法基本就当做自己在演，为此也活生生的能体会傅子遇和薄靳言那种微妙的互相救赎的关系，为此背地里不自夸的说，他恐怕比戏里简瑶那个角色还要贴近薄靳言的内心。</p><p> </p><p>再那之后就是苏三省了，苏三省这个角色可以说是极大程度的开辟了自己对角色理解的上限。尤其是在感情这一方面。</p><p> </p><p>演苏三省时，他整个人甚至都变得有些猥琐了起来，半夜爬起来长吁短叹的想念李小男，想着为什么不能跟她走，还捂在被子里默默的哭过几回。</p><p> </p><p>这之后他虽然保持着对任何对手演员的尊重好好出了戏，但却对这种入戏的感觉沉浸到一发不可收拾。</p><p> </p><p>一般情况还好，他也就自己自嗨罢了，戏外见了面还是分得清楚真实与虚幻的界限的。可是一旦不小心碰上一个跟自己一样脑子进水的，就霎时间忘了自持，戏里戏外混淆起来像是真找到了知音。</p><p> </p><p>那段时光真的是快乐，但也极度痛苦，因为他们的感情有很大一部分是戏里带出来的，他上瘾的，本来也是戏里的情，如果对方也差不多一样，其后果就有极可能是，戏外分裂到分不清自己中意的到底是哪一个他，毕竟他演绎出来的角色也是属于他本人原质的一部分，即使只是一部分，也足以让人深陷其中理不清自己爱的是戏还是爱的是人。</p><p> </p><p>是了他说的就是翟天临。</p><p> </p><p>晓明哥听了可以说十分惊讶，因为他看着我随着述说经历的过程，一次次从一个角色过度到另一个角色的精神状态，讲到最后一句翟天临时，整个人已完全是陆离的状态，把控不住的泪雨滂沱，却咬着牙死也不愿出声。</p><p> </p><p>毕竟那之后发生了什么事全网都知道，那件事对于我而言就如同剧里池震擅自抛下陆离一个人消失不知死活那样锥痛，而且我甚至也从来不知道我们俩的关系到底算到了哪一层，现在想想，怕不是连兄弟也不算是，自己只是傻子一样入戏了却对对方毫无了解的傻逼戏中人。</p><p> </p><p>讲解了漫长的自我经历之后我也莫名的不知道该怎么样接下去说，就指望晓明哥此时能懂。晓明哥也是一脸迷茫，毕竟其实这种事情也就说的巧妙，但到底跟曲线表白差不了几毫分。他肯定也不好接话，他也是有社会责任感的人呐。</p><p> </p><p>擦了把脸，我继续找一找商细蕊的感觉，试图从角色的视角找到接话的机会。可是这时候晓明哥好像突然的想通了：</p><p> </p><p>哦你原来说剧组夫妻是这么一回事——</p><p> </p><p>我被这句话卡在那里，尴尬得都想哭了，怎么想到那儿去了呢？这确实是个引子，可我也没说是夫妻啊，我的经历里的这些事基本都跟夫妻俩字儿八竿子打不着。可是你要说尴尬也是出自于此，晓明哥如果不从这个地方开始去理解，他肯定就没法明白我说这一通废话到底表达了什么含义和心情。</p><p> </p><p>他于是又说，那我们就做剧组夫妻好啦。</p><p> </p><p>我被吓急了眼，这又是什么虎狼之词，再不打住他就要上天了，可是刚才哭的脑子一懵舌头打结，感觉突然间变成了商细蕊只能动手讲不了道理了。</p><p> </p><p>可是好在他还有后话，才让我意识到我完全低估了他的思维能力，他只是嘴比较跳跃，看他老被黑就该多少有点心理准备。</p><p> </p><p>他说的是，我觉得你前面说的就很有理，毕竟人的精神需求有时还凌驾于生理需求之上呢，更何况入了戏的人在情感上是会更加敏感的，你以前也没有跟别人有过身体上的关系，说明你需求的恰好只是精神上的支持。那我觉得大可支持你就好了，就好像二爷对蕊蕊一样，他也可以像原作里，意识到其实有了身体关系只是多了一层亲密的方式，与此前两年的相依相伴并没有什么不同。而剧里的二爷更是如此，他要的本就是商细蕊这个人，全须全尾的，快快乐乐的活着，其余一切，有也是锦上添花，没有也是九牛一毛，于我对你，大体也是相同的。正正，你就好好演你的戏，别的我都给你托着，哥四十多了，很多事情早就经历过来看破了，不会给你再来一次伤心的啊，你想当蕊蕊就当蕊蕊，想当尹正就当尹正，反正在我看来，我都喜欢。</p><p> </p><p>说罢那人拍了拍我肩膀，笑的真像金毛犬那么温柔温暖，搞得我是哭也哭不出来，只觉得像经历了场香山夜谈，虽然一脸的狼狈，可是感情上也上升了一个层级。我顿时很有些美意，毕竟这可是戏中人和戏外情景的完美结合，就很有些让人像多长了很多岁的百味人生那样饕足。</p><p> </p><p>我也像一开始那样逐渐捡回了商细蕊的状态，心里其实还是知道迟早要分离的，可是你得笑着不要让二爷担心你，出戏也出的顺心。至少在鬓边里这一趟“夫妻”肯定能当的让人毕生难忘的。于是我也就憋足了一口气，笑出脸上褶子应他一声：</p><p> </p><p>好嘞！——</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-end-</p><p>————————————</p><p> </p><p>后记：这篇挺啰嗦的，但也是我一直以来特别想写的一篇，对我来说嗑真人cp的魅力就在于那种不被定论的美好关系，并且绝不必一定要是爱情，也不一定是友情。鬓边的戏里戏外可以说很恰到好处的体现了这一点。</p><p> </p><p>别的不多说了，有什么批评建议欢迎提出来～～</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>